Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{1}{5}+13\dfrac{4}{10} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {13} + {\dfrac{4}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {13} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{10}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 16 + {\dfrac{1}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{1}{5}+\dfrac{2}{5}$ Add the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{3}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{3}{5}$